


Concussed Slurs

by WhumpTown



Series: Bruce Wayne Being a Good Dad (Bonus Whump) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Whump, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpTown/pseuds/WhumpTown
Summary: Bruce gets his bell rung and the kids take care of him
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Bruce Wayne Being a Good Dad (Bonus Whump) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578085
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194





	Concussed Slurs

There’s a bear in the kitchen. Damien’s sure of it. He knows what bears sound like, he sulks on the internet sometimes to watch them. Usually, after his father tells him 'no' to housing a homeless animal. Heartless and cruel, Damien thinks to refuse such adorable creatures his love.

However, in the kitchen, he does not find a bear but rather his father. He takes one look at the battered, bruised, and bloody man and steps back. Dealing with that is the last thing he wants to do. 

He runs back up the stairs, knowing that sneaking down them without his father noticing the first time spells out the severity of his father's wounds. No one can sneak up on Batman. 

"Father is in the kitchen and requires aid!" Damien stands at the top of the stairs. His voice traveling down the hall to his sibling's rooms. It takes a moment, his voice not betraying the fact that there might be an emergency. So his brothers take their sweet time crawling out of bed.

Dick comes out first. He squints, his hair all over the place and lines of worry already pressed into place. "What is it little bird?" 

Rather than argue about the nickname, Damien points downstairs and repeats his previous statement. 

Dick brushes past him, tearing down the stairs. Jason and the others come a little slower. Damien pulls the rear, even stopping as he descends the stairs to pet Alfred. 

"Would you sit still?" Dick unwraps Bruce's shotty bandage work. Scoffing under his breath, " what the hell is this, B?"

Jason leans in, examining Bruce's wounds. He makes an impressed hum, " damn, B. Somebody really got the drop on you."

Bruce groans and melts in the direction Dick pushes him in. He blinks sluggishly, " croc." His voice cracks but none of them misinterpret his single word explanation. 

Tim grunts at that, his eyes glazed with a high from his sleepless night. He rustles over to the coffee pot but stops abruptly. Something sold hits his back and he turns to find Bruce scowling disapprovingly at him. " 'n need it, " his voice is a slur of concussion. 

Tim looks to his brothers for a translation. Dick supplies his answer from behind Bruce's shoulder. "He said, you don't need it." Dick ducks back down and mumbles something to Bruce. He doesn't get an answer but Bruce's attention does go back to what Dick's doing. Leaning against the table limply.

Jason stretches out his back and turns around. Over his shoulder he comments, " I'm going back to bed. Good luck-" 

Dick stands, there's blood on the hands he's got on his hips. He scoffs, " I don't think so Todd." Jason opens his mouth to object but Dick cuts him off. "B's head is scrambled and he gave himself something in the cave but he can't remember what it was." The smile on Dick's face makes Jason's gut clench, " and guess what? You're gonna play Nurse Ratchet so I can go figure out what it was." 

Dick tears off for the cave and Jason moves to beat him there but trips on the carpet and eats dust for the effort. His siblings taunting laughter doesn't help his bruised pride. "Shut it, both of you!" He pushes Damien for good measure but Tim dodges the blow aimed at him. 

He stands in front of Bruce. Unsure. "Either one of you muskrats wanna help?" His brothers shrug but Bruce offers a small grunt. Jason jumps to action as Bruce forces himself onto his own feet, knees wobbling steadily underneath him. 

"Hey!" Jason finds himself pressed into his father's side. The weight of the other man across his shoulders as he remains the only stable force keeping him upright. "Jesus, B!" He refrains from delivering a light jab for the worry that spiked across his chest. Only because there's not a single nonblood stained area on Bruce's chest. That and Dick will crucify him so…

"L' go, " another slurred concussed mess but Jason understands him. He pulls Bruce closer, tighter the opposite of Bruce's demand. Both of them wear a frustrated frown. 

"Come on, asshats. I'm taking B upstairs." Jason leaves no room for argument. Not that Damien or Tim are going to argue that much. 

It's harder than expected. Bruce's body is stiff and Jason can shoulder his body weight. It's a steady build-up, the fighting getting harder instead of easier. Tim and Damien never move to help. Jason doesn't blame them. If Dick were here he'd be as far from this as possible.

"Come on, Dad." He doesn't realize what he's said until their whole party is stopped. Dazed, pupils blown wide and uneven Bruce smiles. Jason rolls his eyes and pulls Bruce to keep moving. "Shut up, B." 

Damien and Tim snicker behind him. Jason whips around, " you two better shut your little traps. If Dick finds out about this I'll cut your little dick-"

"Hey, " Bruce knocks his right knee against Jason's. "Don't be mean to your brothers."

Jason rolls his eyes because of course defending those two little shits is the only time Bruce can formulate a full sentence for. "They're assholes, " Jason mumbles. 

Bruce nods and Jason realizes he's smiling along with Bruce. Getting along with his father rather than just arguing and throwing bitter words around.

"Hey little birds, " Dick stands at the top of the stairs. Smiling. Screw him, J thinks. Smug, stupid, punk-ass bastard-

Bruce’s right leg misses the step and Jason’s attention is thrown just enough that they land heavily on the platform. Jason mostly on Bruce. He scrambles off Bruce, fumbling to get away and off his father. “Damn, B,” Jason apologizes, trying to pull Bruce back up to his feet. “You good?”

Bruce grunts out an affirmation. Leaning much heavier into Jason this time than the last.

Dick’s smile is gone,” you okay, Dad?” 

Dick slides under Bruce’s other arm but Jason pulls them both away from Dick. He scowls,” don’t touch him, _Dick_ head. You should have helped earlier!” Jason mumbles to Bruce and they share a little nod. Jason frowns at Dick one last time and leads Bruce away.

Dick crosses his arms and follows.

“By the way,” Dick calls out as Jason leads Bruce to his bed. Frustrated, he watches as Jason manhandles their father into the bed. “Is anyone listening to me? I figured out what B took, that’s pretty important.”

Bruce, now laying down, smiles at his oldest. His head feels like cotton and his back is as stiff as a rod but his kids are all around him. Getting along, for the most part, and they don’t hate him. Not right now at least. “ ‘od job, Dickie Bird.”

The others choke back laughter but Dick looks nothing but thrilled. He walks right up to the side of the bed, plopping down on the edge. “Dad,” Dick glances at the man beside him,” took a cocktail of painkillers which explains…” They all glance at Bruce. “Good news, he also took the antibiotics.” Dick smiles but it’s tight,” he just needs to sleep it off.”

Jason mumbles,” wish he’d sleep off being a grumpy ass-”

“Don’t cuss around the boys,” Bruce mumbles into the pillow.

Damien’s frown deepens at being called a boy. He doesn’t say anything rude and that’s an improvement.

“Come on little birds,” Dick motions for the others to follow. “Let him get some sleep.” 

Jason stands his ground and the others follow suit, not a single one moving from their place. Dick smiles at the sight of them all protectively around Bruce. Bruce, who is slumped into the pillows and completely unaware of the coup happening around him. 

“Fine,” Dick says but he’s got a giant smile. “We can always rest here, too.”

The room is suddenly amok with motion, for once their Robin training coming in handy for keeping their movements silent. Damien buries himself under Bruce’s blankets, tucking himself against his side. Tim climbs over the side of the bed, kicking and fighting with Damien so he can be tucked against the side of Bruce’s that isn’t littered with bruises. Jason pulls up an armchair and book, kicking his feet up on the side. 

“You all are just… God, you’re just adorable.” Dick climbs into the bed too. Sure, it cost him, Jason, smacking his head but he gets to cuddle up to B. “Come on J bird.” Dick pats the bed,” come cuddle with your family.”

Jason stands, scowling the entire time as he climbs in beside Dick. “You people are severely fucked-”

“Language.”


End file.
